Another Time
by Violet Oakwood
Summary: OC x Judal ( Magi.) Judal is happily married to Alexandria, a girl with long jet black hair and sparkling amber eyes. He's madly in love with her, and she's in love with him, the only she can't stand is his constant need to fight with Sinbad and the New Magi, she tries to stop the fighting, but ends up putting herself and her child at risk. Could saving her husband mean her death?
1. Revenge

" STOP!" Judal cried, he clasped his hands over his ears and fell from his spot in the sky. Alexandria gasped and started to run to him. " Judal!" he held out his hand and tried to get to his feet, only to fall again. " Stay... stay back Alexandria... this... this a fight between Magi." she stopped and watched him struggle to his feet, as Aladdin sent his Djinn forward. Within moments he had him in his grasp, and began to squeeze, she could hear his slightly muffles cries of pain through it's skin. " No! Judal!" Aladdin looked over at her, seeming to have only just noticed her presence. " Please stop!" suddenly she heard a quiet thump, she looked over and saw Judal's limp body on the ground, bruises around his whole figure, and a thin stream of blood dripping from his mouth. The Djinn held it's hands together, as what seemed to be fire formed, it held it over Judal, as she looked up at it, then back to Judal, she ran to him. Her long black dress fluttering behind her, she watched it's hands begin to come down on him. " No!" she threw herself atop him and shielded as much of his body as she could with her own. Alexandria felt a searing pain rushing through her whole body. All she saw was the cracking stone around her, and tasted the metallic taste of her own blood rising in her throat. " Ugo-kun stop!" suddenly all weight was lifted off of her and her husband. A loud cough erupted from her, causing blood to splatter on the cracked stone. A few tears dripped from the corners of her eyes. Her breathing was fast and shallow, every little breath she took sent a wave of pain through her chest. She heard a voice, as her vision began to blur, with the last bit of energy she had she kissed his cheek softly. A small smile appeared on her blood covered lips, she wanted to just faint there, but she wouldn't, not before feeling even the littlest twitch from underneath her, anything to signal that he was still alive was enough. Suddenly his fingertips brushed softly against her cheek, she let out a sigh of relief and closed her eyes slowly. She heard a small mumble from underneath her just before all of her senses shut down, and her body went limp.

Judal slowly sat up and placed a hand on his forehead. " Ouch..." he looked over to his wife, sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled and shook her gently. " Morning babe." he waited patiently for a response, but none came. His smile began to fade, and he shook her again, a little more roughly this time. " Lexi. Are you alright? Come on, wake up." His eyes widened as Kougyoku and Hakuryuu entered and smiled. " Oh good. You're awake." Kougyoku smiled sympathetically as he stood up. " What... what happened to Alexandria?!" Judal asked angrily. The siblings looked at each other sadly, then turned back to him. " Judal... when you were fighting the other magi... that Djinn, it crushed you into the cement." Hakuryuu began, Judal rolled his eyes and nodded. " I know that! But I want to know what happened to her!" he demanded. " Well... right before that attack, she covered you, she took a lot of the hit. When we found you two just about every bone in her body was broken, and most of her organs were crushed. She was in pretty bad condition." His eyes widened and he turned to her, she was paler then usual, and cold sweat dripped down her face. " Lexi..." he knelt down next to her and lowered his head, then looked at her angrily. " Damn it! I told you to stay out of it! It was a fight between Magi! You fucking idiot!" he wailed loudly, although he knew she couldn't hear him, then slammed his fists against the bed and slid down to the floor. Tears dripped down his cheeks and onto the stone floor beneath him. " Dammit... Dammit... Dammit..." he continued to repeat it as Kougyoku and Hakuryuu sat down next to him and tried to comfort him. " Get out..." he mumbled. The two looked at each other and nodded before getting up and silently leaving the room. Judal stood up and looked at his wife's body lying limp on the bed below him. He set a hand gently on her stomach, causing his tears to reform within seconds. There was no way the baby would've survived through that... he broke down and sat next to her. " That godamn kid doesn't know what he's done... I was going to have a family... fuck... fuck... fucking hell." he gripped the bed sheets so tightly he could feel them tearing in his grasp, then he stood up. He looked out toward where Sindria would be, nothing but pure hate shining in his bright red eyes, and stormed off. _No... hurting me wasn't enough... you had to hurt my family..._ He clenched his fists and looked up at the kingdom with rage. _I'll show you what real pain feels like._

" This time I have a reason to fight too!" Judal cried, he flung attack after attack at the two, while they came at him with their own attacks. That little twerp Aladdin was out of the picture, but once Alibaba and Morgiana were in the same condition as Alexandria he would go after him. Or, so he thought... until Aladdin showed up, pictures of his past flashed through his head, immediately bringing tears to his eyes. " No! No! You won't weaken me! I won't let you get away with what you've done!" Judal made his way to the ground and faced the three with hatred. " Huh?" they all seemed confused, only making him more angry. " SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU! I WAS GOING TO HAVE A FAMILY!" he screamed. After that they all seemed to understand, and looked at him grimly. " A WIFE! A CHILD! YOU TOOK ALL THAT AWAY FROM ME! AND I WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU FEEL THE PAIN I FEEL!" he held out his wand to Alibaba and fired, sending him flying backwards and crashing into a brick wall, Aladdin and Morgiana turned around and ran to Alibaba, and Judal couldn't suppress the laughter rising in him. " AND YOU THINK THAT'S PAINFUL?! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU HAVEN'T FELT TRUE PAIN YET! AND IF YOU THINK I'M DONE WITH YOU YOU'RE DEAD WRONG!" he floated up in the air and aimed at them, he was going to shoot. They ruined his life, now he was going to end theirs. " DIE FOOLS!"


	2. Love

" Judal stop!" everyone froze, and he turned toward the voice. The first thing he saw were the beautiful pair of amber eyes that he seemed to get lost in every time he saw them. Followed by the extremely long jet black hair that felt smooth and silky on his fingertips, and always seemed to calm him down every time he touched it. " Alexandria..." he dropped down and ran to her. He held her in a tight embrace and delicately stroked her hair, just to make sure that she was real.

" You're alive... but how... they said-" " - You aren't the only one who uses the Rukh you know." Alexandria whispered softly, her chest was still a little bit cramped. " But... but the baby..." she could feel the sobs erupting from him as he fell to his knees, dragging her down with him. " I know... I know... but... but we can try again right?" she pulled away from him and cupped his cheek with her hand. " Yeah... yeah we can..." Judal smiled softly and set his hand on top of hers, delicately stroking it with his thumb. " All you would have to do is not fight for nine months. Nine. Months. Do you think you can keep out of trouble for that long?" She looked over to Morgiana, Alibaba and Aladdin. " All of you?" Aladdin immediately gave the most adorable smile and thumbs up, Alibaba nodded and smiled while Morgiana did the same. " Sure lady! Sorry for almost killing you by the way! It was an accident!" Aladdin shouted happily, Alexandria smiled and nodded. " It's in the past, water under the bridge kid." she looked expectantly to her husband and smiled. " They're willing to hold off, how about you?" she asked. Judal glared at the three, then looked back to his wife, at first his expression was stone cold, but it eventually melted into a warm smile. " Oh I can't say no to you. Sure sunshine, I'll be good." he placed a hand behind her head and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and threw her arms over his neck, she could practically feel the heat radiating off his cheeks, and could only imagine how red they were. Alexandria pulled away from him and pressed her forehead against his. " Now let's go get started on that baby huh?" she giggled at the seductive smirk he gave her, then he scooped her up bridal style and turned to them. " You little brats are lucky that she showed up or-" " Judal... shut up and take me home." she kissed him softly and winked as he flew into the air and started back to the Kou Empire. As soon as they were back he threw her onto his bed and climbed on top of her. " Ready babe?" he whispered seductively, sending shivers up her spine, she bit her lip and nodded...

...and what a fun time that was.

The next morning Alexandria woke up to the warm feeling of arms wrapped around her, sweaty skin to skin contact immediately triggered her memory. She looked up at Judal, who was peacefully sleeping with her in his arms. She smiled and kissed his nose softly, earning a small groan from him as he woke up and looked down on her. " Mornin' babe." he yawned and sat up, her following behind. Judal looked back at her and blushed a bit. " Are you gonna... um..." Alexandria chuckled and kissed his cheek. " Cover up? No. I want to take a shower so..." she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom they shared. " I'll be out in a few minutes okay?" she playfully waved to him and closed the bathroom door, she heard him climb out of bed, and despite her temptation resisted the urge to look outside and turned on the shower. She made it lukewarm, since she was already a little hot and stepped inside, the feeling off cool water on her sweaty skin was relieving, she threw her head back and allowed the cool water to trickle down her face. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. She heard a knock on the door and opened her eyes. " Yeah?" she shouted. " Hey sunshine. Want to do something today? I know you like it in Sindria so I'll take you if you want to go." he grumbled the last part, causing Alexandria to giggle softly. " Aw baby you know I wouldn't do that to you. Let's just go find an open field somewhere, I can make some food, and we can just go relax. We can lay back, watch the clouds, just like we used to right?" she asked. There was silence for a moment, followed by the sound of the door opening, then closing. She opened the curtain a little and saw Judal smiling softly at her. " Judal? What're you- ah!" he opened the curtain and pulled her out. " You're fucking adorable you know?" he pulled her out by her wrist and kissed her cheek. " Judal!? What're you doing?! I'm naked!" she shouted. Judal winked, turning her face bright red in seconds. " Judaaaaaaaaaaal..." she whined. " Oh come on Lexi! I'm only teasing." he grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around her. " You're so cute." he kissed her forehead and brought her outside. Quickly she got changed into the dress Judal had pulled out for her while she was in the shower and spun in the mirror. " Geez Judal. When did you start to know me so well?"

Judal chuckled and kissed her cheek softly. " I don't know, I mean you look beautiful in everything you wear, so it's not like it really matters." he came up from behind her and grabbed her shoulders. He looked up at their reflection, he was wearing his usual outfit, since it was just a picnic after all.

Alexandria smiled and spun around, she held out her arms and pouted like a child. " Carry me?" she asked. Judal chuckled and scooped her up bridal style, her dress still hung down past her legs despite being in the air now. " Let's go babe, I don't feel like making food." he laughed a little and lead her to the area, he set her down and smirked. " What's so funny baby?" she asked. Suddenly the sky turned a light gray, and it began to snow a little, but it slowly began to pick up a bit. She looked up as snow landed in her hair. Alexandria held out her hand and let a few flakes land in her hand. " It never snows here... how did you-" " Let's just say I know what I'm doing doll." he chuckled and pointed off into the distance, where there wasn't a cloud in sight. Suddenly a flake landed on her bare back, causing her to jump and ran to him. " It's cold!" he began hysterically laughing, he fell backwards into the snow and tucked her closer. " That's because you aren't used to it like I am. Here... watch... it feels nice." Judal gently took her hand and placed it on the white substance forming beneath them. " Haven't you ever seen snow before?" Judal asked. " No... well not in person." Alexandria pulled her hand away and cuddled up to him. " Oh... well are you alright?" he asked. " Yeah... just chilly." the two chuckled for a moment then fell silent, she looked down at him, and he looked up at her. They made eye contact and within moments their faces had turned red. " Judal?" " Hm?" " I love you." she whispered. Judal's eyes widened a bit when he felt her hug him tightly and hide her face in the crook of his neck. He sat up and held her on his lap, he felt the steady rise and fall of her chest, and listened to the soft pounding of her heart against his. He smiled softly and ran his fingertips through her silky jet black hair. " I love you too. More then you could ever understand." he felt this warm feeling in his chest, one that he almost never felt for anyone except for her, god she was turning him soft... but... he would only be like this for her... and of course the little miracle everyone was praying for.

" You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. You're kind, caring, and strong. You can put up with my bullshit better then anyone else I know, which means more to me then anything in the world. I know you think I'm the stronger to the two of us, but without you, I would be nothing. And when I found out about what had happened to you... how you had put your own life in danger, and sacrificed our child for my own safety... I'll admit at first I was angry... but then it started too make sense. If you didn't love me... if you weren't in my life... I might not be here right now, and the fact that you're here with me means more to me then any fight or failed attempt at revenge. I was terrified... I thought I had lost you forever, and that was what really made me want to go fight them. In my mind they had taken you away from me, and that was to much for me to bear." he pulled away from her and looked her directly in the eyes, with a certain sincerity she'd never seen before. " I love you... more then words could ever tell. You're my rock, you keep me strong during my weakest moments, and I know this sounds a little cheesy, but I would do anything if it makes you happy." he cupped her cheek with his hand and smiled softly. " And I'm so proud to call myself your husband."

Alexandria felt tears forming in her eyes, she hugged him again and allowed herself to cry softly into his shoulder. " J-Judal... this... this is so unexpected I..." she trailed off when she felt him push her away, he intertwined their fingers and kissed her passionately. At first she was a little taken aback, then she melted into the kiss, she tilted her head slightly to the right and pressed against him a little more. After a few moments he pulled away from her and grinned. " Oh... by the way... one more thing." " What?" he laughed and flipped her over into the snow on the ground, the little bit of snow was icy cold on her back, causing her to squeal and pull herself off the ground a little. " You little shit!" She shouted. The two eventually went home after a few hours of snowball fights and just plan talking, and everything was starting to look up again.

Until...


	3. A New Beginning

Almost nine months had passed, and Alexandria was shocked at how little tolerance her husband seemed to have. This not fighting thing seemed to have taken a toll on him after all. He was always moody, and quick to anger, but one day, he did something she would have never expected.

" Judal! Honey would you mind grabbing me a glass of water?!" she called out into the living room, after a few minutes she heard a response. " Why don't you get your lazy ass up and get it yourself?!" Alexandria groaned and sat up straight. " Please~" she shouted. " I already said no! Jeez just get your fat ass out of bed and get a damn water." She almost heard her heart shattering, and pulled herself out of bed. She made her way into the kitchen, her swollen belly making it difficult to navigate. " Gee thanks Judal..." she moaned. As she was pouring herself a glass she heard glass shatter behind her, then felt a pair of rough hands latch onto her shoulders, she was spun around and found herself face to face with her husband... and he definitely didn't look happy. " Don't you dare use that tone with me! You're worthless! It's been months since we did anything sexual, and you can barely even cook for that's what wives are used for! Nothing else!" Alexandria stared at him in shock then looked away sadly. " I didn't know you felt that way..." she looked at him angrily. " If I'm just your little toy then I don't get why you even keep me aroun-" **SLAP.** The sound filled the room and echoed straight down the halls. Alexandria kept her head slightly tilted to the side as the red mark began to form. Slowly she turned her head and faced him with tears in her eyes. Judal was looking at her in shock, his gaze repeatedly switched from her to the palm of his hand, until eventually they were making eye contact.

" Lexi please it was an accident-" " An accident my ass!" she interrupted, she opened her mouth to say more, but she couldn't find the words to say, finally her tears began to overflow and drizzle in a thin stream down her face, she closed her mouth and stared at him for a few more moments, before running off into the bedroom the two shared. She collapsed face up on the bed and stared at the white ceiling above her. Alexandria delicately placed a hand on the red mark and hiccuped a little, she wiped her tears with her sleeve and rolled her head to the side. She let her eyes close and eventually fell asleep, unaware of her husbands presence in the room.

Judal stared at her for a moment, then sighed, he couldn't handle it anymore, he had to go fight, he needed to, he refused to let himself take it out on her any longer. " I'll be back babe, before you even realize I'm gone... I promise... I wish I could save it for another time... but I guess we saw how that worked huh?" he chuckled quietly to himself, he bent down and softly kissed her forehead, then walked off.

Judal laughed at the panicked cries echoing around him, oh how he missed this. He continued to fire sharp icicles at the panicked citizens, unable to stop laughing as they ran in circles searching for means to escape. Judal stopped for a moment when he saw a certain person he recognized, Kougyoku... and Hakuryuu. Why were they there? Didn't they promise to watch over Alexandria? He floated down and stopped in front of the two, who immediately turned to them in panic. " Judal! Oh thank god! It's happening, right now!" Judal looked at hem in confusion, Kougyoku groaned and smacked him upside the head. " Alexandria you dumbass! Her water broke! She's giving birth right now! Without her own husband should I add, because he had to go satisfy his own selfish need for destruction! You're such an idiot!" Judal stared at her in shock then made his way home, faster then he ever had. He threw open the door to her room to see her screaming in unbearable pain, holding tightly onto a pillow while the doctor whispered encouraging words to her. " Lexi!" he ran to her and ripped the pillow out of her grasp. He then gently took her hand and stroked her hair softly.

" Squeeze my hand when in hurts okay?"

Alexandria looked up at him with blood shot, teary eyes, and nodded softly. " Where were you baby? I needed you before..." she whispered between screams of agony. " I was out hon' I picked something up for you." he spun around and formed a small heart design out of ice and handed to her. " It's ice, I... I actually made it for you."

She smiled at the sound of a babies shrill cries and held the heart softly in her hand. " Thank... thank you... I..." slowly she closed her eyes and went limp. Judal felt his heart stop, he shook her and bit his lip. " No... No... No, no, NO!" he turned to the doctor desperately and stared at him. " Is she alright? Is... Is she alive?! Tell me now dammit!" He ordered. The doctor chuckled a little and nodded softly. " She's fine, just sleeping, she went through a lot the past few hours, and she needs sleep, just don't wake her, she'll be a demon." Judal nodded and looked down at her. " You know... she was calling for you... she was begging for you to come... said she refused to do this without you. Your wife... she loves you a lot... just thought you should know." the doctor handed Judal the small child. It was a girl, she had her mothers hair, but she had his shining red eyes. He smiled down at her... the two had picked out a female name that Alexandria had adored. " Crap... what was it again?"

" Hey... watch your language in front of our baby." he looked up to see Alexandria looking at the two with utter fondness, a kind that no one had shown to Judal before... the kind that he fell madly in love with. " Johara... in case you're wondering... it meant jewel... and I thought it was a beautiful name... remember? If it was a boy we were going to name it Amir right? Because it meant leader?" she sat up and kissed his cheek softly. " We're a family now... and if you must.. you can go back to fighting... just try not to get yourself killed huh?" she laughed a bit and held out her arms. " Let me hold her too! I'm the one who laid here pushing for an hour." Judal reluctantly handed over the baby and watched her look down at her adoringly. " Hey Judal..." " What?" " … I love you." " I love you too sunshine." " And one more thing." " Hm?" " You know this means my parents are probably going to come visit right?" "... God dammit..." " ..."

**SMACK**

" I told you to watch your language mister!" " Ow what the-" " fluff... that's what you were going to say right?" "..." Judal smiled and kissed her cheek. " Sure babe... whatever you say. Now get some rest, you've earned it." he picked up the baby and turned to walk out when he heard her say something. " Hey! Can my sister come up too! She'll be so excited when-" " Hun' slow down okay? Maybe another time."

THE END


	4. How We Met ( sort of a prologue)

Judal sighed softly and watched Alexandria run off with tears in her eyes. Yeah... he'd caused it. He was her bully, everyday he made it his job to torment her until she cried. But he still had yet to figure out the extent of his actions. The only reason he ever hurt her was because he couldn't understand the feelings he had towards her, she was so... pretty. Every time he saw her in made his heart beat faster, he knew what these feelings were, he just didn't want to feel them.

He was walking down the quiet hallway after school. He had just sent Alexandria running again, but this time... she seemed more upset then before. Suddenly he heard the sound of piano playing from the chorus room. Judal looked at the open door and saw Alexandria sitting at the piano, quietly playing a song and... singing? He stood outside the door and listened to her song without a word.

She played the final chord, then all went quiet, until choked up sobs came from the room, followed by the sound of rattling. Judal looked inside the room and saw her curled up in a ball on the floor, with two things in her hand, one being a bloody pair of scissors, and another being a bottle of sleeping pills, with only two pills left in it. Everything began to piece itself together, the song... it was about him... the scissors... she used them to cut herself... and the pills... Judal gasped and ran into the room. He held her tightly and looked at her chest... it wasn't moving... he held his hand over her mouth which was slightly open, and no air was coming out. **he shook her a little, then noticed the song on the piano, the song was called ' Is This the End?' and a small note was written on the bottom. It read: **

**Judal... by the time you read this... it'll be too late... I've already called 911, please tell them it was you who did... I... I saw you while I was singing just moment ago. I took those pills earlier, I planned it so I'd get one last song in... I... I left you this note to tell you I love you. I know there won't be repercussions to this for me. I hope you understand. I can't figure out why you hated me so much... you just did? I don't know... but... I'm glad that it's over now. I'm sure you'll be fine with out me... and I'm sure you won't miss me much. You have so much to live for... and I hope you'll think of how there could've been a different ending to our story. I love you... and I hope that deep down you'll find a way to forgive me for what ever wrong I did to you.- Alexandria/Lexi **

**Suddenly the paramedics barged into the room and began to try to reanimate her, shocking her motionless body. Judal could only stare, he could've prevented all of this... but he couldn't face his feelings. Only four words were able to bring up his spirits. **

**Alexandria woke up to the quiet beeping of heart monitor, followed by the feeling of something grabbing her hand. She opened her eyes fully to be met with a pair of bright red eyes, black hair tickled her face, and the feeling of something grasping her hand was Judal's hand. she sat up quickly and looked around. she looked into his eyes and backed away. she was interrupted by a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes widened and she pushed him away. Alexandria cried. Judal stared at her, then nodded quietly. he stood up, but kept his firm grip on her hand. he swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut. he managed to spit the words out... and immediately felt a million times better... but also a million times worse. All those things he did to her hit him like a ton of bricks... he'd really hurt her... **

**He'd done these things every day, not to mention the constant punches in the face... he'd even gone so far once as to stomp on her stomach until the point she threw up blood... then still managed to call her a little weakling. The torture she had gone through at his hands was something he would never forgive himself for. He loved her! You're not supposed to hurt the ones you love! You're supposed to hold them and stop them from doing stupid things like... **

**Judal looked at Alexandria, staring at him in shock from the hospital bed and felt tears in his eyes. **

**Stupid things like trying to kill themselves... **

**Judal knelt down beside her and took a hold of her wrist, he gently rolled up the sleeves on her gown to reveal the hundreds of cuts, a single tear landed on one of her cuts. Judal looked up to Alexandria and saw her start pointing to them. **

**she began pointing and listing off what each one was from, then she gently pulled up the hospital gown to her chest, showing off her stomach... or at least what was left of it. Cuts old and new littered her stomach, and she was nothing but skin and bones. How long had it been since she last ate? **

**Judal stood up and turned away from her, he couldn't bear it. Seeing her like that caused him so much pain, pain she probably felt times 10. Judal looked over to her, she had her head in her hands and her knees tucked to her chest. **

**slowly Alexandria lifted her head and looked at him, tears in her eyes. Alexandria watched him nervously as he took her wrist again and looked at her scars. He gently pressed his lips against the tender wounds, bringing tears to her eyes. **

**Judal ran into her room, she was sitting on her bed with a pad of paper and a pencil, and the moment he entered she threw it to the opposite side the room. Judal smiled and walked over to her. he held out his hand to her, and she gently took his hand and stood up, he lead her downstairs and she gasped. A whole table was set up, it was set for two with plates full of food, she looked to Judal then slowly backed away before running full speed up the stairs. she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and faced Judal who was looking at her sympathetically. she continued to stare at him, searching for the words to say, then she pulled her hand out of his grasp and ran into his arms, nearly knocking him down the stairs. **

**The two had finished eating and Alexandria had gotten up to do the dishes, but Judal denied her and sent her to her room, while he was doing the dishes he heard the quiet sound of singing from upstairs and went up. He stood outside Alexandria's room and listened in on her singing and... electric guitar playing? He looked inside and saw her with black eyeliner and eye shadow making her face look even paler. She was standing in front of her mirror playing her guitar, wearing a short black dress that looked torn on the edges. **

**She looked beautiful. **

**She suddenly went quiet and sat on her bed. Judal entered the room and smiled. Alexandria jumped a bit and stood up. she asked. Judal sat on her bed and chuckled. he patted the bed and next to him, and Alexandria sat next to him. he laid back on the bed and listened quietly to the sound of her breathing. **

**Everything went silent, Judal looked up at her in shock, her bangs hung over her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. **

**she inhaled deeply, refusing to look at him when he sat up. she trailed off, then stood up. Alexandria began to walk off, but Judal yet again held her back. **

**He smiled and gently sat her down on the edge of her bed, she looked surprised, it didn't surprise him, considering it had been so long since anyone tried to help her. Judal quickly went downstairs and raided her fridge, much to his dismay it was practically empty, he looked into her room and saw her yet again focused on her notepad. " Hey Alexandria? I have to run out, what movie do you want to watch? I can pick it up on redbox." Alexandria shrugged and looked at him. " I don't know Judal." She had tears in her eyes. She wasn't just talking about a movie, she was talking about herself, her life. Judal sighed and opened his arms to her. " Then come with me, we'll figure it out together." **

**Alexandria stared at him then burst into tears, she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, like he was her last hope. Which in all reality... **

**He was. **

**" Don't leave me!" She begged, her grip on him tightening. " I won't leave you, I promise. I'll never hurt you again. Now come on, let's go pick up that movie huh?" He pulled himself out of her grasp then gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. " Now come on. We can go get any movie you want, I'm also picking up some ice cream." Alexandria looked at him sadly, then looked away. " But... But I'm so-" " If you say fat I am going to tickle you." She looked at him in confusion. " Tickle me?" Suddenly he pushed her down and started tickling her sides. She burst out laughing and squirmed underneath him. " Hey! St-stop it! You-you're killing me!" Judal chuckled and climbed off of her, she stood up shortly after and smiled, Judal was shocked, it was honestly the first time he'd seen her smile. Gently he placed his fingers under her chin and looked deeply into her eyes. **

**" You have a beautiful smile." **

**Alexandria stared at him for a moment blankly, then allowed herself to smile again. " Thanks Judal. That means a lot." Judal grinned and took her hand softly. " Come on, let's go." He began to walk, but something jerked him to a stop, she was still standing in the same spot, looking down nervously. " But... But what if your friends are there?" Alexandria looked up at him, obviously scared. " ... I won't let them touch you. I promise."he squeezed her hand and lead her outside to his... " car " which actually more of a carpet. Alexandria looked at him in confusion, Judal smiled and pulled her onto his lap, immediately they were in the air, she squeaked a little and hugged him around the neck. " J-Judal I don't do heights!" She cried. Judal laughed and hugged her back. " Just look around, it's not that bad I promise." " But I'm gonna fall!" " You're not gonna fall, I've got you." She looked to him first, then slowly looked around. There was a look of amazement and curiosity in her eyes, almost like a little kid. **

**" Wow~" she looked down and smiled softly. " This is so cool!" She looked at him and smiled softly, his face turned a shade of red that Alexandria was sure wasn't healthy. She laughed and held his hand softly. " You're friggin adorable when you aren't hurting me." Judal looked at her, clearly surprised. He had never seen this side of her before, it was so different then the shy girl who always sat by the teacher or the back of the classroom, the girl who sat on her IPad typing away stories about shows no one watched and listen to music others shunned her for. This was what she acted like around friends and family, the girl she would've been all along, if those other kids hadn't held her back. **

**Judal smiled softly and pushed her playfully. " Don't you sass me I will turn this carpet around young lady!" He shouted. Alexandria pouted and spun around so her back was facing him. " You can't tell me what to do! I'm an adult now!" " That's it!" Judal chuckled and pulled out the carpet so it came out from underneath her and she fell, most likely to her death. Alexandria screamed and squeezed her eyes shut, until suddenly Judal grasped her hand. She opened her eyes and looked down, they were still fairly high up, she looked at Judal and grinned. He'd done so much for her these past few days ever since she'd gotten out of the hospital. She pulled herself up and grasped his collar to keep herself steady, then pressed her lips up against his. **

**His eyes widened once her lips pressed against his, he could practically feel the sparks flying as he kissed her back. After what felt like forever the two pulled apart and Alexandria rested her forehead against his, he expected to hear something romantic and loving. **

**" Now pull me up before I smack you. You little shit." **

**Judal stared at her for a moment in shock, then smirked and pretended to drop her, causing her to scream loudly and grip onto his hand tighter. " Stop it!" She begged, Judal smiled and stood up, still hanging her off the edge. He sighed and pulled her onto the carpet, she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. He stared at her, then slowly lowered the carpet to the ground, he sighed and took her hand gently. " Come on." She looked up at him in desperation, but he grasped her hand tightly and pulled her off. " I won't let anyone hurt you... I promise." **

**Alexandria stared at him and sighed, she walked into the store with him, and immediately saw the group of kids who had made the last 4 to 5 years a living hell. She gasped a little and ran out of the store, or at least attempted to, but Judal held her back. " It's alright, come on." He lead her forward, right past the kids, who looked at her with such anger in their eyes it sent chills up her spine. They grabbed a movie and he forced her to pick out tons of junk food, much to her dismay. " Judal... I don't want to gain any weight." He looked at her and sighed. " If we buy some healthy stuff will that make you feel better?" Alexandria nodded as he grabbed some fruit off the shelves near her. " You know you're skinny as all get out, the last thing you need to worry about is weight gain." Judal pointed out. " So I've been told." She chuckled a little. " Come on, we should get you home." **

**As soon as they got back to her house Judal put in the movie and cuddled up with her on the couch. Hours ticked by, and Judal looked over to Alexandria to see her fast asleep, her head resting gently on his chest. He smiled and pulled her closer to him, muting the tv and kissing her forehead softly before falling asleep with her in his arms.**


End file.
